


Angel with a shotgun

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [67]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp:Raul X Guti，无差大航海时代，海盗设定剧情很烂，主要是爽（。）备注：银河战舰=伯纳乌号+卡斯蒂亚号+查马丁号
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	Angel with a shotgun

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

01.

这是一个充满变革的时代，查理五世搅乱了整个意大利，天主教和新教的势力在西欧各地展开了旷日持久的斗争，而腓力二世刚刚统一了伊比利亚半岛，正把矛头指向允许私掠行经的伊丽莎白女王。

Guti对于这些大陆上的事情并不关心，他是在伯纳乌号上出生的，被这群没有把他丢进大海的好心海盗养大，银河战舰就是他的家。而他的世界由海洋和船只组成，当然，还有Raul。当他从商人手上取下戒指的时候，Raul就站在旁边，让他得以把这个精致又昂贵的玩意扔给Raul。

“一会帮我换点好东西来。”金发的小海盗冲Raul挤眉弄眼，被Hierro一巴掌拍在后脑勺。

“你少使唤Raul！”

Guti抱着脑袋躲到Raul身后，等着小伙伴帮他辩解。果然，Raul几乎是本能地挡住了他，说道：“没关系的，船长，不是特别麻烦的事。”

巨大的西班牙式帆船停靠在皇家港口，这座“海盗乐园”上有一切他们需要的东西。水、食物、整箱的朗姆酒，以及女人。备受炮火和大海摧残的海盗们将他们的享乐主义贯彻到底，在被海浪吞没之前疯狂地挥霍掠夺来的财宝，用最好的金银餐具、喝最烈的威士忌、玩最妖艳的妓女。

Raul换到了牛排和热面包，马不停蹄地往港口跑。他对那些娱乐场所一点兴趣都没有，倒是担心面包冷的过快，没让Guti尝到新鲜——他总抱怨平时吃的面包就像魔鬼的屁股，又干又硬，简直能砸死人，只能就着酒精硬吞下去。

Raul回到船上，把食物分享给Guti，同他一起坐在甲板上吃起来。

“那么大一枚戒指，就值这么点东西？”Guti咬了一口软面包，满足地眯起眼睛：“Raul，你不会被骗了吧？”

“有本事你自己去。”

“我才不去，”Guti拧开酒瓶的瓶塞：“我的脚要是到陆地上，会走不动的。”

他仰头喝了一口酒，金色的朗姆酒在瓶子里摇晃，泛着白色的泡沫。Raul安静地看着他滚动的喉结和落在耳边的金发，没有反驳。

还没等Guti把瓶塞塞好，他就抢过去喝了个痛快，仿佛已经习惯这样和Guti共有每一样东西，带着少年之间的倔强——你有的我也必须要有，我有的也自然会分享给你。

Raul停顿了一下，说道：“这么点东西我还跑了不少路呢，听说最近物资被英国人抢了不少。”

“操，英国佬又来了？他们怎么跟鬣狗似的，见一处霸占一处？”Guti最讨厌和英国海盗打交道，他们总是很难缠：“船长怎么说？”

“已经留下查马丁号，一定要守住港口了.。”

皇家港口是伯纳乌号最重要的补给港，每隔两个月都要停到港口进行修整，如果他们丢了这座海港，要么去如法炮制地抢法国人的地盘，要么等弹尽粮绝的时候回到西班牙，而那里所有海港都贴了他们的通缉令。

“为什么是查马丁号？我觉得卡斯蒂亚号更有威胁吧？”

“因为船长说它还有大用处呢。”

他冲Guti挑起左眉，Guti一下子便明白了他的意思。卡斯蒂亚号是他们最小的单桅帆船，虽然船身轻薄，但航行速度极快，是骚扰商船、躲避大船火炮的好手。对西班牙海盗们而言，它的最大作用就是神不知鬼不觉的扰乱英国人的阵脚，给他们最出其不意的反击。

Guti对此尤为兴奋，狠狠地撕咬着牛排，好像那就是敌人一样：“不愧是船长，太厉害了，等我做了船长，也要把英国佬打的落花流水。”

02.

从第一次见到Raul开始，Guti就毫不避讳地告诉被Redondo带上船的卷发男孩：“我一定会成为下一任船长的。”

那个时候Raul还在学习如何成为一名水手，总是笨手笨脚的，Guti一面嫌弃这个竹竿似的的家伙，一面耐心的教他。等到他反应过来，Raul已经成了他最亲近的人，坐在吊床上拿脚踹他，然后嘻嘻哈哈搂成一团，吵得整个船舱的人都不得安宁。

Guti经常和他的卷毛小伙伴斗嘴：“要是我成了船长，我就去睡船长室，你一个人睡吊床吧。”

“不行，你得匀一半给我，我昨天还留了一半奶酪给你呢。”

“拜托，这能比吗？”

虽然让Raul一个人睡吊床只是开个玩笑，但对于前半句话，Guti非常认真。他生于此，长与此，还有谁比他更有资格接任这个职位呢？

可最终那顶象征着最高地位的、插着羽毛双角帽戴在了Raul的头上，压住他怎么也梳不顺的黑色卷发，让那张原本就不大的脸庞更加精致。他还是穿着他最喜欢的丝质衬衫和卡其色的马裤，习惯性的把原本夸张的灯笼袖捋到手肘的地方。

Hierro将暗红色的外套盖在他的肩膀上，那外套有些长，越过Raul的脚跟扫在甲板上，Guti看着忽然特别想笑，同时感到一阵轻松。此时的Raul在他眼里是那么好看，在蔚蓝色的海与天中划出了一道红色的影子，耀眼的好像要溢出光芒来。这些光掀开了Guti心底的幕布，翻出不藏杂念的喜欢和不留私心的爱。

Raul拥有了他梦寐以求的船长帽，而他并不嫉恨，因为他的Raul值得这些，值得他跟随银河战舰，驶遍各个海域为他带来更多美好的、珍贵的东西。

Raul系好刻着银白色花纹的短剑，转过身来，对上人群里Guti的视线，给了他一个羞涩的微小笑容，但也只是送他一个人的，再站到船头时，伯纳乌最年轻的一任船长微微扬起下巴，表情肃穆，犹如加冕的小国王，即将带着伯纳乌号远离大陆争纷，破开层层巨浪，和同行海盗奋勇厮杀，在海洋深处寻找金银财宝，让那些最会添油加醋的诗人把他们的事迹写进书本，传到每一个人的耳朵里。

不过，这位小王子刚“继位”，就定下了规矩：不准攻击西班牙的商船。

伯纳乌号上的船员都颇感意外，他们当中有农民，有铁匠，有被海军开除的穷水手，很多人都是在走投无路的情况下选择来到海上，对于商船自然是下狠手，根本不管挂的是哪国的旗帜。

但既然是Raul的命令，他们都会听从。

于是运载着货物的西班牙商船周围开始频繁的出现一艘挂满火炮的四桅帆船，顶端悬着白金色旗帜和西班牙国旗，这群海盗竟然一路为他们护航。

这事传到了各个港口，飘进了Hierro的耳朵里。隐退的老船长差点把嘴里的酒都喷出来，大笑着拍了拍另一位费尔南多的肩膀：“没想到你当初从马德里带上船的小子，现在这么有胆量了。”

Redondo哭笑不得的摇了摇头。回忆起十年前的那个瘦弱的十五岁少年，第一天来到伯纳乌号就和Guti打了一架。金发的小混蛋仗着自己是个“老船员”，要给Raul一个下马威，谁知Raul一点也不愿服输，Hierro拉开他俩的时候，反而是Guti挂彩的更惨一些。

Redondo以为这俩孩子会因此彻底绝交，正头疼着呢，便听闻Raul跟着Guti学挂帆去了。

“我们关系好得很！”下巴的淤青还未完全消退的Guti搂着Raul的肩膀说道。而Raul后来向他解释：“虽然我们有过冲突，但是说到底还是同伴。而且Jose航海经验比我丰富，我应该向他学习的。”

Raul的脸颊上还带着点婴儿肥，却摆出一副正经的模样，语气也跟小大人似的。Redondo不禁笑着揉了揉他的卷发，和Hierro交换了一个认可的眼神。他们大胆的预言，正是这样稚气未脱的孩子在不久的将来，能够给银河战舰带来辉煌。

然后预言成了真，Raul在能够独当一面的年纪成为了船长，Guti做了他的副手。他们的两艘西班牙大帆船穿梭在新开辟的航路之间，伯纳乌号的火炮轻松打穿了敌人的甲板，他们站在船舷看着英国人的私掠船缓缓沉没，对着在水中挣扎的人发出得意的欢呼。然后跳上卡斯蒂亚号，像离弦的箭矢冲向手无寸铁的商船，打开他们的仓库，夺走那些从印度带来的香料和食材。心情好时他们也会放可怜的商贩一条生路，让他们空手回家。

在皇家港修补后，他们会迎着海风驶向新大陆，踏上那片充满魔力的荒地，攻陷敌人脆弱的防线，像个殖民者般洗劫村庄，带走无数黄金。可他们又不屑当殖民者，留下一地狼藉后登船离去，拿着从眼线处收集来的情报寻找下一支可怜的船队。

Guti从不把自己定义成好人，或者坏人。在这个混乱的大航海时代，不是所有事都非黑即白的。他只是很喜欢那个时候的自己，以及那个时候的Raul。二十五岁的船长硬要把一半床铺分给他，他实在不好意思，生怕其他船员觉得不公平。

“我们都知道你和船长关系好啦，”同伴们对此表示理解：“记得跟兄弟们说船长味道如何.....”

“滚啦！”Guti红着脸吼道，把不明所以的Raul推向船长室。

他们躺在同一张床上，Guti对自己的内心发几万个誓他没有任何非分之想。他只是想和Raul聊聊天，有关白天的航行，有关下一个目标，或者更加随意一点的，有关Raul的过去，现在和他们都不清楚的未来。

“我的过去？你不都清楚么，又不是第一天认识我，”Raul将胳膊搭在脑后，声音很轻，仿佛怕惊扰了看不见的精灵：“我们也算是一起长大的。”

这话在Guti听来，格外有分量，提醒着他： ** **身边躺着的人是他的起点**** ，在他的生命长河中占据着最重要的地位。

“至于现在嘛——我不是分了你一半床铺吗？”

想到儿时的那个玩笑话，两个人都忍不住笑起来，床铺随着胸腔一起抖动着，床底的木屑纷纷掉落下来。

Raul先笑够了，侧过身子挨着Guti，伸手把他的脸掰过来，借着透过舷窗的月光寻找他蓝色的眼睛。

Guti贴近他，有些紧张地问：“怎么了？”

“我一直在想，你有没有觉得....我抢走了你很多东西？”

Guti听见阵阵海浪席卷而来的声音，隔着厚重的船身撞击着彼此的心房，他知道Raul一定正心怀忐忑的等着他的回答，所以他告诉他：

“不是的，Raul，你本来配得上那些，”他握紧了Raul的手，将它贴在自己的脸侧：“而且你给予我的，远比那要多的多。”

Raul抢走了他的关注度，抢走了他的船长帽，可又将这些夹杂着无数爱意倾注到他的身上。给予他的东西小到一块奶酪，一半床铺，大到为他挡下某一次敌人的攻击。

Guti想，即使Raul没有同他争抢，他最终也会把自己拥有的全部献给Raul，就像Raul现在做的这样。他们仍像年少时那般倔强，携手跨越所有艰难险阻，在未来的路途中风雨同舟。

03.

银河战舰为商船护航，从英国海盗手里抢夺航线的行为“打动”了西班牙政府，他们特意在报纸上白字黑纸的写着：如果银河战舰能够投降，并归顺海军，那么政府将不追究法律责任。

海盗们把先前从酒吧里拿来的报纸递给Guti，后者看了许久，才把报纸揉成一团塞进口袋，对着甲板吐了口唾沫：“去他妈的吧。”

周围的满身酒气的海盗们都开始哄笑，直到Raul走过来问道：“笑什么呢？”

“.....没什么。”Guti犹豫了一下，没告诉Raul。

船长也不追究，看了一眼阴沉沉的天空：“让大家做好准备，今晚有暴风雨。”

恶劣的天气向来是船员最讨厌的但是不得不面对的东西，船员们不敢懈怠，在Raul的指挥下抛弃没用的木桶和箱子以减轻船的重量，甚至倾倒了一整箱碎银矿。

Guti负责挂上纵帆，他驾轻就熟地拉动缆绳，同时偷偷瞄着那个穿梭的红色身影，不住的想：”Raul知道这件事吗？他会心软吗？他在西班牙安安稳稳生活了十五年，才来到船上，也许Raul会就此妥协呢？那自己要怎么办才好？

Guti就这样胡思乱想了好久，直到暴雨来临才收了心思。

伯纳乌号船身庞大大，弧形船尾稳定性很强，有惊无险的挨过了又一个风暴之夜。Raul的靴子被海水和雨水浸的透湿，放在一边晾着，他正坐在床上写航海日志，看到Guti进门，眉眼间立刻爬上一丝笑意。

Guti笑不出来，他从口袋里掏出皱巴巴的报纸，已经被水渍覆盖的纸页勉强能看出几个单词。Raul显然早已知晓，扫了一眼便得知Guti的来意。

“你知道这件事吗？”

“知道。”

“那么，你怎么打算的？”

Raul看着他脸上纠结的小表情，就像犯了错的小孩，可怜巴巴的等着大人的原谅。他突然很大声的笑起来，把Guti吓了一跳。

从来都温文尔雅的黑发船长露出了少见的恶劣表情：“我打算告诉他们：去你妈的。”

Guti起码过了五秒才回过神，他难以置信地瞪大了双眼：“你....我以为——”

“你以为我会和他们谈条件？还是以为我会回西班牙？”

“都有吧。”

Raul跳下来，光脚走到门边将门锁好，低声说：“当然不可能......他们都是信天主教的疯子，我会被送上绞刑架的。”

“可是政府已经——”Guti想说政府已经答应不会给他们定罪了，可Raul在此刻转过身来，那双眼睛里竟然闪过一丝难过，仿佛一下子击中了Guti的心脏，令他浑身激动地颤抖起来。说出这些话的Raul，用这种眼神看着他的Raul，这一切已经不用再做多余的解释了。

“ ** **只有在海上，我们才是自由的**** 。”

Raul握住了Guti的手腕，轻声说道。他们因为这句话拥抱在一起，吻上对方的嘴唇。在微凉的房间里脱去所有的衣服，坦诚地把自己暴露在爱情面前。Raul的床铺因为暴雨天而变得有些阴冷，可是躺在上面的两具赤裸的身体已经被彻底点燃。Guti亲吻过他每一寸皮肤，仿佛最虔诚的信徒。而他唯一的神既圣洁，又满怀罪孽，温柔地牵着他的手，将他引入地狱。

他们在摇晃的帆船上第一次做爱，空气中满是海风的腥咸味道，吱呀作响的床板逐渐掩盖了雨水打在甲板上的声音。Guti一遍又一遍的用手指梳理Raul汗津津的卷发，把它们向后拨去，这样他得以凝视Raul的整张脸，把他的样子牢牢地记下来。

“我是在船上出生的，陆地上那些破规矩管不到我。”

Raul闭着眼睛，微笑着等他继续说。而他抵上他的额头，在他那格外活泼的眉毛上落下一个吻：“他们信他们的上帝，就让他们信去吧。”

“ ** **Raul，我只信奉你一个人**** 。”

若是人生来就无法自由，他愿意永远与Raul在海上流浪，顶着暴风雨掌好伯纳乌号的船舵，于每一个黑夜中热烈接吻，最后伴随他信仰的人走向地狱。

一夜过后，Guti觉得他们的生活也没有多少实质性的改变。在天气晴朗，没有战事的时候，他们趴在船舷上晒太阳，Guti养长了金发，松松的扎在脑后，他也想这样对待Raul垂在后颈上的碎发，可那些卷发一点都不听话，总是被风吹得张牙舞爪，只好作罢。

而一旦发现了目标，Raul肯定最先跳起来准备作战计划。

“来了，是弗格森的船队，”他捧着单筒望远镜，喃喃道：“一共五艘商船，两艘海盗船护航，情报给的没错。”

“是从维京果岛过来的？”

“是的，他们带了一船的金矿，准备回去贡给他们的女王。我追踪了好久，总算发现他们了。”

Guti皱起眉头：“等等.....你打算抢弗格森的船？”

船长放下望远镜，有些诧异：“对啊，怎么了？”

看他理所当然的样子，Guti怀疑他们说的都不是一件事：“能调动两波海盗护航，想必船上有不少好东西。Raul，他会气疯的。”

“英国人上周偷袭了加迪斯港，”Raul淡淡地回答，脱下碍事的外套丢给Guti：“如果不这么做，我会气疯的。”

Guti不知道是他的英雄主义还是爱国主义在作祟，但他打消了劝说的念头，把Raul的外套搭在船长室的椅背上，站回甲板，听见Raul的喊声：“挂横帆，全速前进！”

四面巨帆陆续垂下，Raul亲自掌舵，调整方向顺着风快速往目标驶去。伯纳乌号除了在船头和船尾安置了追击大炮外，船侧也挂五门轻炮，50磅的主炮缓慢拉开，Guti指挥着水手们填装炮弹，在距离对方两百米左右时一声令下，几门火炮同时对准了英国的海盗船。

震耳欲聋的炮声接连响起，海面上冲起几道水柱，对面显然也开炮了，伯纳乌号猛烈地摇晃起来。

Guti非常镇定，他习惯了这个场景，伯纳乌号经历大大小小海战成百上千次，从未覆灭。主炮塔射出的铜炮击中了海盗船的船身，木板撕裂的声响清晰可闻，·铁链弹缠上了船桅，高高的主杆连同瞭望塔一起倒下来。

失去了一艘海盗船掩护的商船毫无战斗力，伯纳乌号上的海盗系好登船斧，丢出索具和登船网往商船上攀爬。

这时Guti看见了Raul，船长掏出了很久没有用过的燧发枪，手持短剑向船尾走去，那里是连接卡斯蒂亚号的木板。

“喂，Raul——”Guti喊了他一声：“你去做什么？”

船身还在摇晃，但Raul的步伐却很稳，他轻巧地跳上架在船舷上的木板，纯白色的衬衫衣角在风中猎猎飞扬，微微下蹲的姿势让皮带勾勒出他瘦削的身形，像一只蓄势待发的狐狸。他没有理会Guti，径直乘上了卡斯蒂亚号，单桅帆船离开母船加速冲向剩下的敌人。

笨重的炮塔根本无法锁定灵活的卡斯蒂亚号，它停在了敌人半损的船边，水手们重新搭上木板和攀登索，企图占领整艘船。

Raul很罕见的第一个爬上了攀登索，他将短剑咬在口中，双臂发力，踩在绳网上翻身而上，燧发枪的枪口冒出火光，迎上了四面八方的敌人，空间受到了限制，Raul飞快地挥舞着刀刃宽阔的短剑，刺穿了对方的胸膛。

后来所有人几乎都没弄懂船长那天为什么那么凶狠，一个敌人都没有放过。Guti也觉得疑惑，在他的印象里，Raul从来不这样的。他很想过去帮忙，但炮弹还在一发接着一发的落向伯纳乌号，溅起的水花和腾出的烟雾遮住了视野，他生怕误伤了Raul，只能拉开距离，等卡斯蒂亚号回来。

过了半晌，对面的炮弹突然停了下来，四周陷入了一片死寂，就连被俘获的商人也不再尖叫，直到单桅帆船冲破水雾，驶回伯纳乌号。

Raul站在船头，鲜血染红了衣衫，不知道是敌人的，还是他自己的。他踩上木板，没走两步脚下便一软，摔进Guti的怀抱里。

银白色的短剑从袖中哐当掉在地上，刀口已经有了裂纹。Guti摸了摸他的呼吸，转过身对水手说：“他受伤了。”

03.

Raul最终被安顿在港口城镇的简易医院里，连续几天的奔波和伤势让他很虚弱，躺在病床上昏睡了好几天。这期间Guti一刻也不敢离开，反复地问医生情况。

“他已经没有生命危险了，但是岛上医疗水平有限，如果能回西班牙治疗，他会恢复的快一点的。”

Guti心想怕不是上绞刑架更快一点。他垂着头坐到Raul床边，发现船长已经醒了，正微笑着望着他。

“你 ** **又**** 和医生吵架了？”

“怎么能叫又.....”Guti仿佛想起了什么，把辩驳的话咽了回去：“你感觉好些了吗？”

“死不了，”Raul脸色苍白，但好歹意识清醒：“情况如何？”

“我们截获了三艘商船，击沉一艘，还有一艘半死不活的船，我没管了。”

“半死不活？Jose.....你......”

Guti躲开他的目光，再次成了认错的孩子，嗫嚅着说：“不能怪我，他们伤着你了。”

他很少真正对俘虏下杀手，更多的时候是围观同伴处决他们，或者干脆放了他们。但当他得知Raul受伤的时候，无名的怒火促使他揪住人的衣领，将一个个战俘甩进了大海。

Raul没有怪罪他，生硬的转移话题：“你在这多久了？”

“唔，从把你送过来开始吧。”

“你不是说你的脚到陆地上会走不动的吗？”

Guti听到他戏谑的语气，心下轻松了几分，晃了晃肩膀：“那都是小时候为了使唤你编出来的鬼话，你还真信啊？”

实际上Raul应该信的，Guti的确不喜欢离开他的船，远离他的“故乡”，以前哪怕是Hierro教训他，追的他满船舱乱躲，也不见他认输。可为了Raul，迈着他那走不动的双腿，踩碎了自己最后一层盔甲，抛却了最难改变的那部分。他甚至想到要去教堂祈祷，祈求他从不信任的上帝庇护他的爱人。

幸好他的爱人安然无恙，只是要休息一段时间了。他告诉Raul医生的嘱咐，船长静静地听着，然后叹了口气：“我正是担心会这样，才试图缓和与西班牙政府的关系的。如果哪一天伯纳乌号受到了重创，而我们又丢了皇家港，起码还有个退路。”

十几岁的Raul从没有想过这些问题，年轻人总是乐观的吓人。可后来他当上了船长，见证了许多声名远扬的海盗死于坏血病，暴风雨，海军的围剿，以及同行的突袭，他必须为远航了半个世纪的银河战舰做考虑。

还有他的个人原因。Raul用眼神止住了Guti的话语，继续说道：“而且，我想着如果是你受伤了.....本土的医疗条件比海岛上的要好得多。”

“我从小到大生病那么多次，受伤那么多次，我还怕死吗？”

“可我怕，”Raul的声音微弱而又坚定：“我很怕失去你。”

如果没有Guti，他也能永远乐观，天不怕地不怕。但偏偏那么凑巧，Guti被英国人刺伤了小腿，躺在船长室里冲医生发火的时候，Raul就驻在门外。

“我说了我没事，为什么不让我出去！”

Hierro含着怒气的声音传出来：“你给我老实待着，敢乱跑就把你丢海里喂鲨鱼！”

那几个晚上，睡在Raul旁边吊床上的都是Hierro船长，男人数落着Guti的不是，说他疯的像只狼。

“他竟然还和医生吵架！等好透了，我非得揍这个臭小子一顿。”

Raul关注点和Hierro完全不同，他翻过身来问道：“那伙海盗，是英国女王的私掠船吧？”

“是的，应该隶属弗格森海督的管辖范围，每年给他们不知道多少好处。”

黑发的少年沉默了一会，自言自语般说着：“我们迟早会打败他们的。总有这么一天.....”

“哈哈，Rulo，你好记仇。”

Raul闭上了眼睛，他想他其实并不全然，他只是感到愤怒和恐惧，人终有一死，他本不会恐惧的。可那是他的Chema，他是那么的喜欢他，让这个仇恨一直记到现在。Raul觉得自己挺自私，他的决定根本和加迪斯港口被偷袭毫无关系，仅仅是发泄藏了好多年的愤怒，为Guti挨的那一下寻找报复的机会。

Guti终于明白，他们的害怕都是一样的，像儿时分享一瓶朗姆酒那样分享着彼此的恐惧，在那场暴风雨夜的性爱之前，他们已经获得了自由。

他擒着Raul的手贴上自己的脸侧，犹如一只金发的猫咪蹭着他的手心：“你真的好记仇啊。”

Raul浅浅地笑着，用另一只手吃力地翻了翻衬衣口袋，把闪着金属光泽的小东西交给Guti。

金发的大副低下头，一切表情都按下了暂停键。

那是一枚精致的戒指。

他的脑海里回荡起十六岁的少年稚嫩的声音：

“Raul，你不会被骗了吧？”

“就这么点东西我还跑了不少路呢！”

他的少年留下了他的戒指，跑了许许多多的路，从十六岁一直跑到二十六岁，再站到Guti面前时，仍旧是他最熟悉的样子，沉默的，隐忍的，记着仇恨也记着感恩。很少把爱挂在嘴边，却比世界上任何一个人都要爱他。

04.

船队遇难的消息确实让弗格森爵士气疯了，立刻向女王请愿，花了一大笔钱资助英国海盗围攻皇家港，结果就是躺在病床上的Raul差点没着急死。

“别急别急，你想想你过去干的那些事，得罪了一些人是肯定的啦。”

“伯纳乌号和卡斯蒂亚号在修补，而查马丁号的人手肯定不够....”Raul让Guti把他的外套和鞋子拿来，Guti慌忙按住他：“你去又有什么用？你这样子，反而给人添乱了。”

“这种时候，船长不能不在。”

Guti捏了捏他的脸，笑道：“不是还有我吗，这回你的船长帽也该给我戴戴了吧？”

“你倒是捞着机会了。”Raul无奈地看着他，知道这个狼一样的家伙在打什么主意了。

他的大副真戴上了他的三角帽，不大不小刚刚好，仿佛量身定做。他对Raul摇头：“ ** **我不想把它称为机会，Raul，这个机会的代价太昂贵了。**** 你好好养伤，快点好起来吧，银河战舰没有了你可不行，在海上我们会找不到方向的。”

即便他们都认识地图，观测星象，但唯独Raul才能做他们的领路人。

黑发的船长深知Guti的脾气，再争执下去Guti也许要把他绑在房间的衣架上了。他们交换了一个贴面礼，Raul柔声说着：“早去早回。”

Guti走到门边冲Raul摆摆手，神情轻松的仿佛不过是去酒吧买瓶朗姆酒那般，但当他的脚真正踏在土地上的那一刻，他有种奇怪的感觉，感觉就像放飞一只风筝，看不见摸不着的风筝线长长的拖在身后，从海洋飘向陆地，一直绕到了Raul身上。他不再属于西班牙，也不属于伯纳乌号，仅仅属于Raul一个人， ** **那是他的归宿。****

****

戴上船长帽的Guti站在码头，吹响了战斗的号角。脖子上挂着吊坠正是那枚戒指，细绳随风摆动着，他回想起很多年前他不知天高地厚地告诉Raul“等我做了船长，要把英国佬打的落花流水”，发觉这同样是一个成真的预言。

现在他要隐去羽翼，全副武装，为他的神祗而战了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感源自RM和MU的赛前采访。


End file.
